Yobai
by Lime Daiquiri
Summary: Allen attempts to show Kanda his affections by practising the art of night crawling. Arekan.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Written for dgmkinkmeme prompt: Allen uses the **Yobai (Night Crawling) technique** to seduce his lover into consensual sex...

This is crack and if you want to find out what Yobai is first that might be helpful, I got my info from:

www. japanfortheuninvited articles/yobai-night-crawling. html

**Yobai**

At the first sound of someone quietly entering his room Kanda's impeccable training had led him to jump up from his bed with Mugen at the ready to attack the intruder if a threat was imminent. Holding his poise it took a few moments for Kanda's eyes to adjust to the darkness and assess the situation.

"Moyashi? What are you-? Why are you naked?"

"Um, could you put Mugen away and pretend that you're still asleep." Allen's attempt to dodge the question was not going down well and Kanda merely glared in response.

"Please?"

"Stop being an idiot and answer the question."

"Alright, fine, I'm here to have my wicked way with you till morning so you need to lie back down and pretend to be asleep so I can creepily slide in behind you and make my intentions known."

"What the fuck?"

"I'm trying to night-crawl you damn it and the more time we waste talking about this the less time I have to discretely have sex with you before I have to sneak out in the morning. So let's get to the making of discrete sex already." Allen whispered frantically his interest in the next stage of his plan abundantly clear with his lack of clothing. "Plus I'm getting cold." Allen added on as an afterthought but Kanda still hadn't lowered his sword and was in fact looking even angrier. Noticing his mood wasn't improving Allen wrongly interpreted his hesitation in getting back into his bed.

"Don't worry though I spoke to Lavi and Miranda and they were happy to turn a blind eye to this as long as I promised we would get married in the foreseeable future. In fact Lavi was the one who told me you were waiting for a traditional Japanese courtship." It took a few seconds for the information to fully sink in and when it did finally something appeared to click in Kanda's brain.

"Yobai?! That's what this is?"

"Shh! Remember we've got to be quiet, I know I've already got your parents' permission but we still have to stick to the traditional sense of discretion, although I couldn't bring myself to pee on your door."

"Yobai?" Kanda hissed again but this time in a much quieter voice.

"Right! So you get back into bed and I'll just slide in quietly behind you and take it from there."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out now and I won't kill you."

"Are you rejecting me?"

"For fuck's—yes I'm rejecting you now get out."

"No. You can't reject me yet, I'm supposed to introduce you into the ways of sex! At least let me make my intentions known properly before you reject my advances!"

"Fine! Then hurry the fuck up and do it and then get out."

"Alright, then you're going to have to…" Allen gestured meaningfully at the bed and grumpily Kanda settled back down, returning Mugen to whatever hiding place he stashed the sword while he slept and bringing his covers all the way up to his chin.

"I reject you now get out." Kanda said quietly but savagely into the darkness.

"Shut up Bakanda!" Allen hissed back in return as Kanda scowled.

Several minutes later and Kanda was still waiting in silence for the younger exorcist to make a move. Snorting in disgust he rolled over to face the wall, if the idiot wanted to spend all night standing by his door then fine, he'd already wasted enough time talking to the idiot for one night he would just have to physically kick the other man out in the morning.

Kanda listened intently for a few more minutes before giving up and drifting off to the sound of his companion's quiet breathing. It was at this point, with his defences down that he was vaguely aware of someone shuffling closer to his bed and then he was once again snapped fully awake by the sensation of a cold body sliding in behind him and moulding itself to his back. Hands snaked around him pulling him tight against a solid chest and his bottom snugly against firm hips.

"I re—unngh." Pulling his wits together Kanda opened his mouth to get rid of the nuisance and reclaim his bed as quick as possible and was quickly cut off by his own involuntary moan. Kanda's hands were grasping at his pillow before he'd even realised what he was doing, his attention focused on the heel of his bed-mate's palm that pressed down again with more force on his quickly hardening cock.

Allen moved his palm again confidently; simultaneously pulling Kanda back onto him and grinding his cock further into Kanda's backside.

"Stop it." Kanda tried to throw the other man off, letting go of his pillow in order to push him away and was promptly rolled onto his front, trapping his arms beneath him and giving the intruder more leverage on him.

"Get. Urgh. Off" Kanda squirmed to no avail while the other exorcist continued with his ministrations, the friction sending shivers of pleasure through Kanda's body until he was thrusting forward into Allen's hand. A hand that was now alternating between fondling his balls and rubbing his erection through the thin material of his pants and Kanda moaned again.

"Please?" Kanda shifted and rolled his hips forward trying in his frustration to pull downs his trousers in any way he could. If he'd already come this far he need to feel skin, he needed to have the hand that was pressing against him wrapped around his dick, and he needed it now.

But Allen ignored him and instead continued with his teasing touches that were driving Kanda a little mad. Kanda growled in distress.

"Little shit—ah—mmmh—just—mmph" Nipping lightly at Kanda's neck Allen nuzzled him. Refusing to give in Kanda turned his head further into the pillow, thrusting his hips more desperately forward. And then the hand withdrew, fingers lightly tracing over his erection with barely any pressure, Kanda could practically feel the other man's grin.

"You bastard—ugnh—mm—I'm—ah—going—hah—hah—to kill—fuck—you.". Still Allen made no attempt to either advance in his attentions, or back off and let Kanda finish himself off. It was as if Allen was waiting for Kanda to provide the right stimulus before he continued.

"You... Fine. Fine. I accept. Just hurry the fuck up." Instantly the hand pulled back and urgently yanked down on Kanda's pants. Both men moaning as skin finally made contact with skin. Fingers wrapped around him and stroked him to completion, Allen's cock rubbing insistently into Kanda's ass as he rocked forwards and backwards till he finally came, Allen following shortly after.

Sighing he relaxed back onto the bed, barely paying attention to what the other man was doing anymore; shifting about behind him and moving the covers about. He needed a few more minutes to bask in the afterglow before he got to kicking Allen out of his room. Except it seemed the younger man was moving of his own accord, the weight behind him shifting off the bed, a whisper in his ear and a pat on his bottom and Allen was gone leaving Kanda to blink worriedly at the ceiling.

_What did he mean they would be going all the way tomorrow night? There was no tomorrow night. It was just a one time thing. Right?_

-End-


End file.
